


Bloodlust Brothers

by Aelien



Category: Diabolik Lovers, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Diabolik Lovers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Bloodplay, Cross fandom, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, Diabolik Lovers infusion, Eventual Smut, F/M, Heavy Angst, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, My First Smut, Neurological Disorders, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelien/pseuds/Aelien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Emi, life is a psychological instance in which everything and nothing happens both simultaneously at once. But she's a prisoner; of both her own mind, and seven brothers who lust after her blood so morbidly. Once they unravel her, there's no saying just how gruesome it will end up.<br/>But her pain is their pleasure. But through both the most amusing times, and the goriest of all... it's only a matter of time before it is revealed who will crack first. Will it be Emi, or one of the Bloodlust Boys?<br/>Is it all lost before any of it can be saved?<br/>- Inspired by Diabolik Lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Floating Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to do a fic incorporating my favs, Diabolik Lovers x BTS, fan fic. Not sure if there are any out there, but I'm crazy for them both, so here's my own twisted take on things. It was originally gonna be a oneshot, but nah, this story has potential... I think??? I don't know, gah.  
> Hopefully you enjoy it though...  
> HERE WE GO~

_Why?_ All she could ask herself was... _why?_ And how had she gotten there to begin with?

She was already in a lot of trouble. What was next? She didn't want to know.

Rain hit hard against the sheer panels of the windows from outside. Her fingers slid across the glass as she stared longingly into the distance. Her mind was clouded with dark thoughts, notions that tortured the mundane human mind so extraordinarily.

The patter was fierce and harsh and unwavering. Thunder struck from above. Emi thought of everything that could happen between the quick bolt of lightning. All the haunting laughs of young children, elsewhere. The swipe of glass against skin, blood dripping from a gash, the morbid angst, the cries, the pain...

And yet, it all seemed so bittersweet. As if the world, in another dimension, from another time... would always be able to compensate someone else's pain for another human's luxury. Call it the balance of the cosmos...

Whatever it was, it was all just overwhelming.

Maybe as Emi trembled, in her thin nightgown, pressing the pads of her fingers against the cold window, somebody out there was laughing under clear skies, no turmoil, no clouded mind.

She smiled so bitterly at the thought, tears welling in the tear ducts of her dark eyes. A sharp and brief exhale escaped through her dulcet lips. It was only a matter of time. Only so long before one of them barged in, even on her most somber of isolated moments.

They would not let her rest. Never let her feel peace or ease or anything... but pain. From now on, she could only suffer. She could never imagine herself to be carelessly, obliviously free ever again. Not even she wanted to. Not even if she tried.

Emi gulped down her tears for the sixth time that very evening, and forced herself to just stop. To give in. That's what they always told her to do, anyway.

Was it weak to have finally given in to defeat? Was it so wrong to just let down her guards, let them take everything from her?

And that's how he saw her; stoic, black pupils focused on the intricate patterns on the luxurious Persian carpet below. She had her fists bunched around the hem of her short negligée, of which he could clearly see her tender breasts through.

He mused, smiling in satisfaction, eyes hanging low.

"Little Kitten," he purred. "Ready for me to play with you?"

She stiffened, did not move. Wisps of black hair were covering her face, hiding her petite figure from a full viewing.

"I'm not going to let you play with me," Emi said in a cold voice. "I'm not your plaything."

How dare she be so stubborn when he was being inviting? He could be meaner. He could throw courtesy out of the window, press her against the wall, and tear through her like he so wanted to.

But no. That would ruin all the fun.

He tried a different, more omnipotent approach to things. His way of dealing with lost sheep.

"Aw, don't be so conceited, Little Kitty, I'm merely playing nice. You want me to be mean? I don't think you understand the terms. It's non-negotiable."

"Taehyung... I don't care."

"You want to be disobedient now, do you? Let me show you..."

It was then that his presence shifted behind her. Emi's eyes briefly widened, lips quivered. Taehyung only mused further, pressing his leanness against her back, fingers taunting the edge of her nightgown, ample lips against the smooth skin of her clear neck.

"...how a naughty little kitty should be punished."

That's when his hand moved up slowly and reassuringly pressed hard against her soft bottom. She let out a small whimper, to which Taehyung couldn't get enough of.

"Do you like that?" he whispered against her earlobe, breath hot and filled with want.

Emi was trying so hard not to crack. Trying so hard not to cry out of desperation and fright. Emi wasn't sure how many girls him and the others had victimised before like this, probably over twenty dozen lots, but whether they had willingly or not was something different.

They were all manipulative and abusive. They were all... soul-sucking incubus who loved to bring people's nightmares to life. If any female had seen them, well lust would attract their prey more often than not, and like flies stuck to unforgiving cobwebs, they were meals who were too blinded by their beauty to even reconcile their deaths until the very split moment before...

Lightning cracked close-by, shaking the mansion's high walls. Emi was still stiff. Neck tilting upwards now.

" _No..._ no, let me go. Let... let me..."

The blood so morbidly painting the walls as they feasted on blondes and brunettes and redhead girls so beautiful and so vital, draining their lives, draining their souls as they moaned in pleasure. What had first started with body marvelling and caressing, surpassed the tearing of shirts and was quickly onto the slicing of the skin.

 _What fools!_ Emi could never be like them. Never be blind. Never be anything but headstrong and possibly stupid for ever wanting to find an escape, to put an end to the Kim brothers ways of stealing...

Stealing the lives of others, that was.

Yet, with Emi, they were not as careless and quick. No, they stalled on her. She was not some hookup in a nightclub to be done with in the alleyway. She was not some sort of one-night kill and early morning breakfast before dawn.

No, Emi was much more, and yet... much less than that. She was what they liked to call... their personal _'livestock.'_  Their blood source. And indeed, many of the rest had specific nicknames for her.

See, it wasn't just Kim Taehyung, the youngest and yet, most unpleasantly fetishising aristocrat vampire of the Kim brothers. He was sick in the head, as they all were, in exceptionally different ways, but he was the most demanding out of all of them.

"Don't lie," he sing-songed, "You love it more than you care to admit. Who knew you were such a shameless liar, Little Kitty?"

Another slap against her bottom as thunder neared closer, flashing the world in exposure way too startling for Emi.

Taehyung suddenly pushed her from her frail waist and threw her on the bed, where she lay, in pain and fright. He was there, less than an inch away from her, even as she got up on her forearms and tried so hard to squirm away.

"Nah-uh-uh, my sweet and lost lamb, I will not allow for you to get away, you see? You're mine. And only mine. Let those words sink in, before I do something more terrifying than you've seen me do."

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and slammed her down against the beige silk sheets. 

Emi shut her glossy eyes and tried desperately to find solace in the darkness, breathing heavily. She would not look at him in his handsome face, not open them long enough to see his red fringe coming down below his detached, reptilian eyes.

Emi didn't care how long it took to restrain, she would do it. She would do it because her life depended on it.

"My Little Kitty's not so afraid anymore," he said, as if to himself, hot tongue tracing against the crook of her collarbone. One hand went up to press against her tender bosom, and another propping her leg up over his pelvic area.

He could feel her throbbing wetness. Emi was so embarrassed, she couldn't breathe properly. She was certain she was going to have some sort of mental breakdown right there, but it wasn't like Taehyung would stop.

He was ruthless and a cold killer. He wouldn't care whether she died or not. It was worse. At least with the other brothers, she knew they wanted her alive. But Taehyung was impulsive and every bit experimental. He liked to push her boundaries, see just how much she could take before she cracked. Emi knew that from experience, sadly.

The red-haired boy smiled as his grasp on her breast became more rough, his tongue suddenly exploring every inch of her mouth. Taehyung pressed himself down fully against her, feeling her much more intensely. He then pulled away, a string of sticky saliva parting the space between them.

Emi's look was that of haze. Taehyung was a mastermind predator, and part of the hunt was putting oneself into the mind of their lowly prey. Like God to the archangels, the predators always had the higher power, capable of stripping away a prey's freewill easily.

"Little Kitty," he whispered lowly. "Now, won't you let me play with you?"

"No," she deadpanned.

Taehyung was taken aback, his force growing more desperate and sturdy. He slammed himself against her, breathing like an animal, tearing one strand of her nightgown as he growled in hunger. He was triggered.

And that's when he lunged in to her neck, biting his fangs down hard into her. Emi shrieked and pressed her hands on his chest, crying out for help. The sound of his drinking was heavy, plentiful gulps and gulps.

Emi felt her body being drained. It was like sticking two needles into one's jugular vein. She was trying to hard not to black out. Every time she did, she woke up somewhere far worse than she could've first imagined.

Chambers and closed doors and cages. And she didn't want that happening right now, or ever. At least never with Taehyung, anyway.

Perhaps she did have favourites, she thought, even as her life was being taken before her very own eyes.

That's when she laughed. The sound mad and twisted in its own peculiar way. Taehyung drew back, brows furrowed as his mouth turned grim. He looked angry and confused both at the same time.

_Action._

After a split roll of thunder, Emi dashed. She ran and ran, bolting out the door and into the hallway, the ridiculously large mansion sprawled out before her.

She just didn't want to be there with him, being abused and crying out of terror. She didn't want to be some sort of rag doll, even though it was probably too late for her to want anything more out of life.

Emi panted and ran, the corner of her lips still having traces of Taehyung's forceful kiss. She wiped at it as her dainty feet pressed against the marble floor she was practically sliding against.

She went down stairs and tripped many times, the Victorian infrastructure like one big daunting maze, working against her just as the brothers did.

She reached the front doors, finally, where a white carpet was sprawled out under. Never was it stained or dirty. She wondered how, but then she told herself to stop being so stupid. This place was not normal. Some sort of paranormal force was keeping this entire place thriving with vampires, after all.

And she was just their pet. A temporary pet if Taehyung was going to be the one going through with her.

The strange force was evident, as freedom remained locked from the inside, even when Emi tried so desperately to open the colossal doors before her.

Emi gritted hard and tried with all her feminine might. The mahogany doors rumbled violently, but never broke down or simpered in their guarded restraint.

"Let me out of here!" she cried, feeling stupid but helpless at the same time. No doubt, if none of them had smelt her, they would've now heard her. "Please!"

"Idiot," it was Yoongi, cold and vicious and his voice so distinctively vehement.

Emi whipped around, pressing herself against the doors suddenly as Yoongi grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. His fangs glistened like pearls, eyes saturated with annoyance and cruel pleasure.

"I'm... I... I-" Emi coughed and sputtered, feeling her throat tighten as her feet lifted off the floor. "So.. sorry-"

"Imbecile," he spat, throwing her down on the ground suddenly.

She wheezed and gagged, lying there in agonising pain. Her vision was blotched. There must've been someone out there happy and delighted at the joy of a birthday present, a surprise party, good news of wealth and health and absolute amnesty...

Emi wiped at her eyes as she cried in embarrassment and anger towards the universe. She wanted to scream and kick and cry, but she promised herself that soon... soon she would find a way out and put an end to her own suffering.

Yoongi was still staring down at her. He did not move... until...

"Brother," it was a silken voice that interfered. "Don't waste your time."

She looked up just as suddenly as the pale, peach-haired boy in front of her, under the veil of her black hair, at Jimin and his pillowy lips dripping with blood.

"You have been served?" Yoongi asked, approaching him, as Emi lay, one side of her nightgown lower than the rest. "How?" he hadn't even seemed reluctant to leave her writhing there.

Could he have been... a little glad?

 _Crazy,_ she thought. Yoongi was almost as bad as Taehyung. Yet another sign that she was only imagining things.

"I went out," the younger explained. "On my own tonight."

"Where?"

"The city."

"Is that..." Yoongi leaned in close, sniffing Jimin around like a stray dog. Emi was so disgusted, she was trembling with frustration when it came to Yoongi. "Is that foreigner blood in your system?"

"You know our little baby Jimin loves his food of high quality," Namjoon scoffed, hands in his pant pockets, without a care in the world. He pressed himself by the wall, silver hair pushed back behind his ears in a high-fashion style. Sometimes, he seemed more normal than the rest, well-groomed, less rabid, but it had only fooled Emi briefly before getting the best of her. "It's only natural that third second youngest be so easily attracted to exported goods."

"You fucked the living starlights out of them too, didn't you?" it was Seokjin now, with his fine, newly-dyed blonde hair. He leaned against one of the pillars as he smirked. His question had curled up at the end as a sort of taunt, rather than an actual question.

"I don't work like that," was all that Jimin said.

All of their eyes were either shut, with twisted smiles, far-off, or on each other. Only Jimin was staring down at Emi, expression that of pity and slight empathy.

 _Yes,_ she thought. _I definitely prefer some more than others._ Even if it was all for show.

"Want to take her in, Yoongi?" Jimin offered.

He remained silent for a little while before clearing his throat.

"It offends me that you think I would want a disgusting, helpless creature trying to claw its way around. I don't appreciate used things," and then he walked away.

"I'm not feeling it tonight. She smells pretty delicious, I can't lie, she always does, but she's too..." Namjoon didn't even finish off his sentence, only sneered in disgust before taking after Yoongi.

_Well, fucking good. If only this could keep up. What has happened tonight to make these boys lay off of me? I need to do this more often, whatever it is... it's been working._

"I'm rather hungry," Seokjin triumphed, staring down at Emi with those oval eyes of his. Her heart sunk. "And seeing as you're the only one who has eaten, Jimin, how about you let me size her up for once?"

"No. She's rightfully mine."

Taehyung appeared, standing there. His legs were spaced apart, neck hunched forward in a rather standing-off position.

"She ran away from me," he explained. "I wasn't done with her."

"So you left the job half done?" The eldest cackled. "You numbskull. Now you've left that thing on show for us. Look at how irresistible she looks, all stirred up and so hot for us. Say, let's make her pick which one of us she wants to torture her!"

" _No!_ " Taehyung slammed his strong fist suddenly against the pillar, causing some of the marble to crack and dent in beside Seokjin's head. "She was mine!"

" _Was,_ " Seokjin cut through. "Now I'm taking her all for me."

They both turned around as soon as they felt the air shift, the smell of fragrant blossoms and wild summers leave. They both grumbled with anger.

Jimin had taken her.

"What a greedy little fuck!" Taehyung shouted, as more thunder rallied through the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relatively short chapter, yes, I know, I am aware of that. But maybe I'll keep it fun-sized like this, hmm...  
> Hope it was good!! Thank you for reading thus far.  
> Some kudos wouldn't hurt. ;-; *sobs quietly in the corner*


	2. Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS LIT. I'M SO PROUD OF IT EOEOOEOOEO.  
> I could've added some more stuff in it but uhhhhhh, I DON'T DO THE WHOLE IGNORING JIMIN EVEN IN FANFIC THING WELL. I just wanna write about him all day long ooooo boi  
> \+ would've been too long.  
> ANYWHO ENJOY lmao IM SO EXCITED IDK

Jimin stared out at the lake, eyes closed. He felt nothing and everything at the same time. The obnoxious rain piercing down on his skin with might, the sound of the world being cast down by a raging storm.

A deep melancholy struck through the fibres of the only soul he had left. It wasn't true, vampires _weren't_ eternally dead inside. They still had consciousness. They were every bit as alive as the next human, and yet, their brains worked differently. Like psychopaths.

Pureblood and always bored of themselves, disgustingly ravenous animals. Creatures of the wild, belonging to another universe altogether.

They had the power to allude. A parallax of which the human eye could only see what it wanted; the glory and the beauty of an otherworldly entity so deadly and so cruel, like the thorns of beautiful red carnation, dripping with blood off of velvet rose petals.

So appealing, so menacingly charming, and yet...

More shallow than a tide pool.

Ultimately, vampires existed to rage havoc out of spite and jealousy, to maintain some absurd balance. Something indestructible, as the universe expanded.

There needed to be points which never wavered, like the origin of a Cartesian number plane. They centred the entire cosmic coding. It was quite philosophical and abstract - their existence... because without vampires, the entire harmony of the worlds would have never existed.

There would be no such thing as whole numbers or equilibriums to structure negative and positive energies. The North and South poles would not exist. The Earth wouldn't rotate around the sun, and black holes would never have come into being, say if the universe could somehow manage without them; which it couldn't, anyway.

They were _needed_. They were _crucial_. Just biomass and nothing else, except for this disgusting curse called consciousness, which differentiated them from normal animals and made them the most humanoid they could get, other than the human mask they portrayed.

There was no way out of consciousness, sadly. And if there was, no vampire or human alike had found it yet.

Although Jimin and his half-brothers hadn't been there from the exact start of when all the worlds formed, he knew his ancestors had. And he was just continuing that line onwards, until the higher power of creation finally said that it was enough havoc caused.

Jimin knew this well, yet it perplexed him so much.

For what reasons were they able to breed? Weren't a couple dozen bloodsucking motherfuckers enough? Was this God or whatever just looking for destruction? Some form of entertainment? Was this all a fucking _game?_

_How sick!_

This so called _'God'_ or whatever was the real enemy here. Vampires had just fallen victim.

Nothing good would ever come from the existence of spiritual entities in the third dimensional world. Heck, probably not until the highest level there was to be attained from consciousness. There was no evolution or detonation for vampires. Just ultimate chaos and the complete extinction of all other surrounding animals to exist.

They were the top predators of the food chain. Every other entity to exist in the vast expanse of universe ranked below them.

But unlike his brothers, Jimin wasn't so impulsive or stupid. He dwelled and reminisced. He had an eternity to live as an immortal... he could do anything he wanted and never die. He would not be like them; would not _act_ _soulless_ when he did in fact have a spirit within him.

Quite the curse, really, to be so aware and so helpless to it all.

Just a wandering soul with no past, no real middle, no end. A vampires purpose was just to balance out the increasing planes of the multiverses, and yet... his brothers happily just obliged. Acting like humanoid children, like teens, like they fucking _knew_ what living was all about...

They never even asked questions. How pathetic.

Or so he wouldn't know if they did, anyways.

He despised his brothers. Being polite to them was only out of mutual understanding. They were part of an elite club; born off of vampire parents with the same taste in food. Kind of like being fans of a specific band. Being related to them by blood meant nothing, especially since _their_ blood meant nothing.

In fact, vampires had to get rid of the blood in their system at least once a month to make room for more if they didn't want to vomit it up instead. They had to bleed themselves out dry by cutting themselves open. Quite gruesome.

It was like eating with a full stomach, yet it always felt empty right after the kill. One reason why Emi existed was to satisfy them like a blood-bag just casually.

In fact, Jimin was sure eating was just an _excuse_.

It was really just killing that they were designed for. Usually, they were really drained, though they never died. So the Kim brothers did something fancy; prepared a batch of seven pretty little girls tied naked together for them to individually feast on every thirty days or so when it happened.

There was beauty in knowing he was so powerful... so detrimental...

And yet, Jimin hated it. He hated it so much.

If this Earth came to an end, he could float throughout the milky way, never breathing, until falling like an angel through the sky and finally seeding himself like a parasite to another world. Popping up wherever he wished just through imagination.

That was the otherworldly touch of having a bigger pineal gland in the brain of a vampire. They were weirdly intuitive hunters, yet... so fucking cold at the same damn time. Now how did that make any sense?

A large portion of a vampire's powers were made up with the forces of dark matter. They were creatures which completely abominated any scientific sense known to man today. If you added dark matter into the intangible, fourth-dimensional make-up of a human, you would get a vampire.

Except, that being would no longer be able to transcend or descend. Only remain. Given a soul for however long the so-called _'Creator'_ wanted.

The worst part was all the psychological deficiencies legitimately setting them aside to even the closest thing they could ever come to...

A sane human.

With a prefrontal cortex almost detached from other functions of the brain, you would get somebody who possessed no signs of emotional sentience. Someone who thus became prone to abolishing human abilities, such as feeling guilt or remorse. It is also evident that people with a damaged prefrontal cortex have their screws lose, unable to differentiate between reality and fantasy.

These are all necessary ingredients to create an evidentially fucked up human being, too, like psychopaths and sociopaths and people with serious mental disorders. Except, mixing and matching some other psychological behaviours taught from childhood, adding fuel to the fire, with increased exposure to sex and violence, bloodhound beasts known as vampires become... possibly even worse than any malicious human to ever be.

Though, yes... one thing _was_ true. Because of all these flaws, vampires were clearly lesser beings than humans. Able to attain free will, and yet... unable to, with their craving for mass destruction. Even if they chose to feast on animals, as Jimin once had, they still had appetites far worse than what they could manage.

Vampires would always be prone to being outsmarted, easily manipulated if only humans  _tried_. But luckily for vampires, perhaps the fear they triggered was their main advantage, as well as their strange powers granted by cosmic forces.

In many serious ways, and to put it bluntly... vampires were actually like aliens.

Jimin hated admitting that to himself. He hated feeling so alone. Maybe if he looked more of an animal, he could act the part... could _forget_. But human interaction, and the idea of love... of something other than venomous hate, made Jimin hopeful.

And that was his vice. And his well hidden secret.

And just for the record, Emi was only there as a test run. Something Mr Kim (all the brother's father) had decided to run for as long as he, too, wanted to. A god of his own accord.

Jimin knew Yoongi hated Mr Kim with immensity that he never gave in to these sacrificial offerings. He was discarding Emi so bad, even though she was the tastiest they had had in god knew how long.

But Jimin used them for something else other than blood-tasting, and that was to experiment. The last one, a foreigner girl from England named Shelly, had slit her own throat with a knife in front of Jimin's eyes. Taehyung had found her, raped her, the usual Taehyung stuff.

_Crazy bastard._

Emi seemed to have potential, though. And he knew that Taehyung was the one who wanted to push her to her limits the most. He truly was a ripper. He had always been annoying; ever since childhood. Poor little Jungkook was always victimised by this brother.

 

* * *

 

 

Jimin opened his eyes slowly, and his gaze dipped to Emi. She was breathing slowly, knees to her chest as she shivered. He felt nothing. He tried... he tried so hard to position himself lying cold and almost naked, cowering away in terror, just as she was.

But nothing. He couldn't even cry. There were no emotions of love or understanding. Just frustration as he tried to understand the human way of thinking... the _normal_ way. The proper way it should've always been...

But he had never gone through something like that.

So he walked to her, and crouched down beside her. Her entire body was see-through, skin pale and white just like his, bite marks almost everywhere, pretty nebulae decorating her arms and legs and neck; bruises and claw marks adorning her frail figure.

It was pretty, in a way, like seeing a little pixie all battered up. There was something in him... something only she so far had sparked...

For some reason, even though he felt no signs of attraction towards weak mundanes, he felt this strange impulse to always take care of her. Like she was _his_ toy and only _his_. Jimin couldn't give her away to Seokjin or Taehyung, even though he so wanted to seem like he could.

His baby finger went up to touch her cold, blue lips, brushing it to the side. It felt as smooth as silk.

She stared up at him, eyes puppy-like and coloured red in the sclera, scanning Jimin's face with hope. The wound on her neck was still bleeding, he could see, but the rain washed it away quickly.

"You're here for one purpose, and one purpose only," he said quietly. "Do you understand that?"

Emi nodded silently, looking down again, tears slipping slyly between the droplets of rain. The only way he could tell was how her bottom lip trembled and her teeth didn't chatter as much as her nose sniffled.

Jimin held one black tendril of her long wet hair, pinching it between his index and thumb. He rolled it around, feeling it, touching the hard thickness of those precious strands.

 _Just like mine,_ he thought. He saw a lot of similarities between himself and her, but she was clearly much more refined. Much more beautiful. Less crazy. He knew they would ruin her, but for some reason... he wanted that not to happen.

"But," he said, "You're not Taehyung's or Seokjin's to be enjoyed. You're mine."

"Why?" she asked, trembling, arms to her shoulders. "Why must someone own me?"

He pondered over this question, then his lips etched down into a low frown. "You mean you want to belong to all seven, do you?"

"No," she cut in quickly. "I just.. I just mean... why is it so important? Why is it-" she shuddered, trying to use any friction she could get to maintain heat, "-such a necessity to place ownership over me?"

"Easy." Jimin's eyes propelled her to lean forward. She may not have been as drawn to the brothers as their typical prey, but that's what made Emi so much more fun; when she did give in, even when she thought she wasn't, it made things... more enjoyable. "Because your blood is delicious. Who doesn't want their favourite dish all to themselves?"

She scanned his face, eyes scattering around in search for something before looking back down in disappointment. She said nothing more.

"It's not like we like you or anything," he scoffed.

Again, no reply.

"Do you accept your fate?" he asked, trying to understand her. "Have you given up?"

"I haven't," Emi responded, still not looking up. "I will get out of the Kim household alive."

Jimin let out a sound of disgust from the back of his throat. "It's truly embarrassing that our family is named after the Kim's."

"What?" this seemed to catch Emi's attention, because her head shot up. She trembled as she spoke. "W-What do you mean? Isn't your... last name the same?"

His neutral expression wilted down to slitted eyes of skepticism. Just where was she getting at? Was she really that stupid? But of course, she could not know any more than just their first names and the fact that she was in the _'Kim household,'_ so to speak. 

"We're all from different mothers," Jimin said slowly, watching Emi's eyes widen with bewilderment at new information. "The Kim brothers, eldest Seokjin and the youngest, Taehyung, Namjoon middle. They were the only ones who accepted Father's last name."

"So then-"

"Then... there is Yoongi, Hoseok and Jungkook, all in that order of oldest to youngest."

"And you're...?"

"I'm the only one with no sibling," Jimin said, instantly looking away, out into the horizon of where the lake rippled by the harsh rain. "I'm the only child my mother had."

Lightning smashed by so close that Emi winced and pressed her palms against her ears. He remained unfazed.

"Jimin..." she mustered, after a while. "Can you take me back inside?"

He was shocked by her request, moving away for a split second, eyebrows furrowed in conflict. Why did she speak like that; as if they were friends? What was human, and what was strictly just... stupid?

"Jimin?" she was expectantly staring at him now, thick pupils rimmed with red. She was shivering, but somehow, she smiled. It felt wrong. A surge of something pulsated through his veins, a sort of adrenalin rush... like he had just somehow _killed her_. That smile... that smile didn't belong in such a morbid situation.

"What?" he asked, feigning indifference. "You want me to take you in?"

"I..." she gulped then. "I mean, you don't want me to die, right?"

Jimin stared at her straight, expression still blank, until he finally let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed at his temples. His black hair hung down in a low part, from his sparkling crescent eyes. His voluminous lips parted before he spoke.

"Fine."

"Thank you," she said silently.

"But under one condition," Jimin added quickly, eyes hanging low in a seductive glance.

 _Oh no,_ was the first thing she thought. But Emi would do anything to get out of the searing cold, and he knew it. 

" _Uh_.. _um_... okay..?" she answered slowly, cautiously.

Jimin swallowed down the lump in his throat, eyes fixated on her. She shifted her weight on the grass patch, slightly alarmed by his piercing gaze.

"If... if you..."

His head fell to the floor. The rain got harder, the entire world clothed with gloomy blotches of grey. How could he just... just ask? He didn't know what to say or how to say it exactly. The aftertaste of that last girl he had drained was still stuck on his tongue, and it tasted just like a rabbit. He didn't like it at all.

Emi's numb lips parted. Jimin's hands were pressed against the floor now, his knees bent in front of him. His black hair covered his face completely. She swallowed down hard in nervousness.

"Hey, it's okay. Just t-tell me, Jimin. I... it's too cold."

Her hand went up to touch his shoulder, underneath his white blouse hanging over his plain black shirt. Jimin's eyes shot up quick to meet Emi's. He was assessing, raking her with a look of absolute disdain, even as she wore a small smile.

Was she mocking him with that stupid grin of hers?

Before she could even think of a word to say, he lunged at her. Just like Taehyung had earlier, and just like all of them had previously before. His fangs sunk deeply into her neck, and she made a whimpering noise.

She brought her right hand up as she arched back, but he smoothly grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her down onto the wet, soggy grass. Jimin hovered over her, anchoring all his attention on the cowering girl below him.

Black hair, lilac lips, red eyes and a red button nose and blood staining her soaked nightgown. Round, full breasts so inviting, and her skin so dewy that it speared his heart just by one lustful glance. Emi was so pleasing to simply look at.

Everything about her was striking, and everything about her made him feel so... _empowered_. Like learning to control dreams, and running wild in them. Like mastering a hard skill, or finishing off the last bits of a decade-long artwork.

It was like... like _home_. Like his home. She had a motherly feel to her, like that of a nurturer.

And her blood was so pure. Like nothing he had ever tasted before. And if there was one thing that turned Jimin on the most, it was the innocence of a young virgin. Such a precious little lamb amongst disgustingly crazed pack of lions.

His throat tightened. Just because he was incapable of love didn't mean he had always been. Young vampire children usually grew this sacred bond with their mothers, of love and protection. But the thought of a mother...? Now that was... well, it was pain.

Pain he completely avoided and threw away.

"I want to press my lips against your lips," he said, in a low whisper as his hard jaw pressed against her smooth, wet cheek.

For once, Emi was not resisting or crying. It was odd, what was going on... was it wrong to want to see the end of things?

"I want to bruise your lips and make them swell, slowly tearing away the rose-coloured slippery skin of them. I want to see your red velvet blood secrete through the slashes my teeth create on your white flesh, whimpering in pain and the pleasure you try so hard to deny but still feel."

She felt his fangs against her neck then.

Emi's head reclined back in rejection, struggling under Jimin's firm grip. He still had her tied down, his grasp so strong that she was shaking now. More than just cold, but also frightened. At least she was being covered by his body hovering over hers, she thought. Was it foolish to try and be optimistic at such a time?

"I want to hear you moan, knowing that I'm the only one inflicting these suffocating, soul-shattering emotions on you. I want you to... to supplicate. And _beg for me._ "

He bit down hard and Emi shrieked. Her eyes shut tight as she gave in to the cruel sensation of the sting. She could barely breathe.

Water curled up the ramp of her lashes, and then slid down her cheek. Jimin pulled away, moved up her neck, and then bit down hard again in another spot, with both his top and bottom teeth this time. His warm tongue didn't ease the pain, but her heart racing was making her feel some sort of heat rush now.

When he finally pulled away, after a good couple of minutes, he was panting with wide eyes.

"Your... your blood," he whispered, licking his lips, savouring every drop and even the aftertaste too.

Emi saw the lightning before it crashed down near them. She shut her eyes as the ground shook with force. Jimin let go of her wrists, but didn't get up. His hands were pressed against either side of her head now.

"How do you taste so good?" he asked, almost to himself as he tried to capture his breath, sounding ravenous. "How... how is this possible? You smell so familiar too. I forget, every time... it's like your blood triggers me. And I don't like it. It makes me... it makes me feel weak. It's so strong."

His head fell in defeat against her, and they were nose to nose. Emi hadn't said anything so far because she didn't want to anger him, but she feared that any longer out in the rain and she would surely freeze a limb off.

"Jimin," she said, unable to move under his embrace.

"Yes, little fool?"

"Can you... can you take me in?"

That's when he looked up and distanced himself, staring at her with relaxation and a strange smirk. It was this persona he had. Jimin was exceptionally good at seducing females. It was his number one strategy. Each of the boys all had one.

_But sex sells, after all._

"Sure," he purred, tone resembling a lot like Taehyung's voice that it made Emi shudder. "Oh, but... one more thing."

"W-What...?" she trembled, exasperated from all this stalling.

"Be sure to wear that mark for everyone to see. Don't cover it up, okay?"

Was he crazy? Actually, that was a stupid question. Of course he was.

"Even... e-even at school? In front of-" _gulp_ , "-of everyone?"

" _Especially_ then, you idiot. You're mine, remember? Learn to wear that label with pride."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I dragged this out for a long while and he didn't get to do the winky-winky kinky-kinky... but... I'unno. Let's have some character development first, yessss? Then we'll get juicy.  
> That's a promise.  
> THANKS FOR READING SO FAR KIDDIES <3
> 
> P.S. soz if there are any spelling mistakes, if I pick up on them, I will edit them. ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos maybe? hehh...


	3. Selfless Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is such a badass. Emi is totally acting up. But like... to what extent?  
> Hm...
> 
> Continue on reading to find out.

Jungkook lay there, eyes closed, simply breathing. Nothing made sense to him. Nothing would ever make sense.

He was in a room filled with books, stacked on ancient shelves put there by his father when he had once occupied the mansion. A small holiday house, about half an hour or so away from the city, relatively humble than what he had been used to only a year or two ago. And him, in the middle, lying on the soft tan carpet, his eyes closed... _breathing... just breathing..._

But time didn't really matter to vampires. They could warp and shift it all however they wished. The fabric of the universe was easily touchable to them, and so... they could use or abuse it however they pleased. It wasn't that they could travel into the future or into the past. They didn't have in-built time machines. It was just the whole thing where they could pause and show up anywhere in a split instant.

Jungkook let out a small sigh, unable to fully grasp it all. He had been nineteen years alive and still, he felt so agoraphobic. All this limitless time... for _what?_

He thought about his mother for a while. How disturbingly good she used to smell, always like she had on some sort of limited edition perfume which no rich woman could ever get her scrawny hands on. Parading herself and her beauty around, under the wing of his father, of whom Jungkook had always resented.

Claudia, with her long, mahogany hair cascading down like a fountain to the small of her waist, with her downturned eyes just like his; wide, aware, awake, alert. A princess of past, prestigious dynasties, who had abandoned them all so easily for another world none of them knew about.

Jungkook had looked around for her for years, and still he was in search. But she could not be found anywhere just yet. He knew she would not easily be traced down or hunted. He knew that his mother was a clever and smart woman, good at hiding, at lurking in the darkness for prey after prey, never once raising suspicion.

But he respected her a lot. And on top of respecting her, he also somewhat felt that he would benefit from her being there.

Of course she had left though, he thought, because who would stay with a husband so blind? She deserved more. She always had.

Maybe he was mad that she hadn't taken him with her. She hadn't taken anyone, hadn't done anything. Left all her belongings, but no signs of remorse.

But that was what Jungkook had expected. After all, there was no maternal attachment or any sort of bond to family for vampires, let alone simple packs. Vampires were defiant to the cause; they did not search for belonging. Alone was how they worked best, from birth till... well, the end of eternity.

Most of the time, he obsessed over his own mind. He studied neurology, and the psychological reasonings of the human mind. Although he was not human, he understood that this was mainly because of some sort of cosmic concept he was helpless to. And in turn, altered because of it.

He knew that there was something wrong, then, when he felt this sort of need to still want his mother around when none of the others ever did. Nobody had looked around for Claudia as far or long as Jungkook had. Nobody had asked questions, or even consulted to each other in private, and nothing on behalf of his father, either.

From Tibet, all the way to Berlin, to the slums of Tehran and the crystalline mansions of Budapest and Rio de Janeiro. From the peaks of the Alps, to Reykjavik in Iceland. Not even in Mexico, not even in Israel, not even in Australia. No signs of her. He almost felt like crying out of frustration. It was honestly a miracle vampires could ever shed tears at all.

Not even when Elizabeth or Willow had escaped had his half-brothers said anything about their own mothers leaving. Nothing.

It was then, when the door creaked open just a peep, that Jungkook opened his eyes in a flutter, allowing the light of the candles and the chandelier of his room to penetrate his vision.

Emi, the young captive they were supposed to be draining the life out of, was standing there, her head peaking through the wooden door. Her eyes were wide and black, reminding him of the onyx necklace Claudia had always worn around her elegant neckline, her black pearl earrings. She... she even had a similar smell, too.

Jungkook almost choked on the scent. Like gardenia drizzled in honey, and something sour-sweet and fiery at the same time. How could he explain it? The only difference was that she was human, so the smell was even stronger than his mother's comparatively faint one.

It was so disorientating that Jungkook had to grip on the side of his desk as he stood up. Maybe he was dwelling too much. He had a bad habit of doing so.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered. "Um, but... I was wonder something."

The young boy in grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt groaned, eyes shut tight. If he walked towards her, he was sure he would fall and lose his balance. He was so weak and parched. He shouldn't have gone on a hunger strike, but it wasn't like he liked feeling out of control... which was all the time after he fed.

"Jungkook?"

He looked up, and smirked wickedly despite feeling off-put. "You came just in time."

Her lips parted. "Uh-"

Suddenly, she was pulled in and then roughly pushed against the door. Her scent was enough to allow him to endure for now.

Jungkook's eyes were locked on hers intensely. God, she was so submissive that he could lose himself in her completely and never regret it. Just with that one look. It was no wonder Taehyung wanted to crack her till she bled dry.

That innocent gaze, those quivering symmetrical cherry lips. So pretty, so feminine. Picture perfect, yet too perfect for a picture. Especially when her knees bent like that, and her breath smelt like that.

_Father always had such feminine, petite taste._

Jungkook was close to going crazy because of it, but he liked those precious split seconds before the pounce anyway. The long temptation, what he liked to call the foreplay of the hunt.

"Don't," she pleaded suddenly, hands against his hard chest. "Please. We have school. I already know what you want to do."

"I don't care."

"I came to ask about my uniform."

"And I said, I don't care."

He grabbed her bare thigh, and pulled her leg up. Emi let out a short breath of confusion and bedazzlement. She was in denim shorts, and a black shirt with a hooded cardigan on top; what she had arrived in.

"Don't you have anything more revealing?" he asked, desperately entangling her body around him by pushing her up against the wall on the other side, legs wrapped around his hard waist. "Maybe you should let me pick what you wear. I want to dress my salad how I please."

Emi said nothing, only stared down at his lips curved upwards in a smile as he stared down at hers with eyes low. He liked to perform things differently on his prey. He liked to engulf them with suggestive words and suggestive actions before the feast. If the lady enjoyed it, so did he.

The best part was that they fell for it every time.

Luckily for Emi, she had only been here for a couple of days and they had never had a one on one together before. Taehyung was careless and scary, and had hogged her all to himself for the first two days, obviously scarring her.

But Jungkook would help her fall for him the most, so that she always ran to him, forgetting he was some sort of predator to her kind. Forgetting Taehyung and the rest.

"Baby," he cooed in her ear, planting kisses all over her jaw and neck.

Emi reclined towards him and breathed out sighs after sighs. "Jungkook," she exhaled, voice raspy, as her fingers ran through his damp hair.

"You were just dying for a taste, weren't you?" he laughed against her parted lips before pulling down on them, hands caressing over her figure and lifting up her shirt only a bit. "What a little slut."

She was surprisingly warm, unlike a couple of hours ago, when he'd seen her in front of their fireplace, teeth chattering as he poured himself a glass of water. How ironic that vampires still had to eat food. Killing was more of a compulsion, a drug which they couldn't escape.

"Jungkook," she said against his ear now, panting.

He shivered at the sound. Why did it turn him on? He was feeling some sort of rush when she whispered like that. So tempting and so edible. What a delightful tease this Emi was. By far his favourite, though he would not admit that aloud. Vampires were creatures of pride, after all.

"Yes, baby?" he asked, pulling her in closer by propping her legs up more firmly around him, locking her in an unwavering embrace. "Tell me what you're thinking about."

She couldn't resist. It was the first time she wasn't being bitten or thrown around like trash, and it made her feel slightly relieved.

"I'm..." she gasped in breath after breath as Jungkook kissed her collarbone now. "I'm just so relieved."

"Relieved?" he queried, question curling up at the end in a smug way, their noses hovering. "What ever for?"

She wrapped her hands around his neck. His eyes narrowed as he smirked his usual crooked smirk, lips all pink and his look so impenetrably engaging. But Emi had to remember that he was still a vampire.

Didn't mean she couldn't try to mimic him, right? She had absolutely nothing to lose anyway, may as well play the game well, test them as they were testing her.

"It's just that," she pulled him in, kissing all over his neck and making him let out pleasurable sighs as his body rumbled in acceptance of her. "You're more fun than the other boys. You make me want you."

He practically growled against her ear, and the next thing she knew, he was lying her down on his comfortable bed with elegant strength, hair shaggy and chocolate brown, all over his face after a long shower.

Her skin glistened a dewy rose gold colour against the white of his bedsheets. Jungkook wanted to eat her right up, and yet make sure he didn't stain her.

"Unlike my brothers," he said, pressing his lips against her chest and sowing butterfly kisses all the way down to her cleavage, "I don't like to be so public. I like to-" another kiss, "-be discrete. Keep things... private, you know?"

 _Good,_ Emi thought. _No, great._

If things kept up, she was sure to find their weak spot one by one and find a way out of this maze. If Jungkook thought she was falling for him, he was so wrong. But there was no harm in a little fun, right?

Plus, he was so charming after all. Gothically charming and almost psychotic. But still... some girls around the world would fall for even human versions of that. It would also work in her favour if he really believed she wasn't immune to him and his brother's good looks and cold ways.

"I'll let you do anything to me," she said in between a moan, completely forgetting what reason she had come to see this boy for. "Anything. And nobody has to know."

"You'll let me bite you, then?" he asked in delight. "Without inching away?"

"I'll let you tear me open without a sound."

He laughed against her smooth flesh, grazing his fangs against her chest. "You must love me then, right?"

She didn't say anything, only grabbed at his hair and manoeuvred him up to face her.

Emi stared at him, taking in all his features. His rounded nose, his childlike eyes, sparkling with elongated youth and endless judgement. Perfect eyes for scrutinising, for picking out faults. Rich, tender lips, and those sharp, small fangs in his mouth hidden until he smiled or laughed as he was now. It was a laugh that belonged to a child, not a man who was going to feed on her like a leech in a second.

Before she fully grew aware of it, her fingers were tracing the dent in his left cheek, feeling the small scar right there a water droplet from his hair slid down. She was struck right through by his elegant beauty. His being... his whole demeanour was so captivating. He may have been the strongest, and yet the scariest because of it.

"You know," he lulled quietly, his lips simpering to a line again as she traced her hands up his back, under his shirt at a successful attempt to get him to move closer to her. "In vampire culture, hurting the other person was a sign of affection. Stabbing them, making them bleed... it's beautiful."

She blinked, idle, like a small bird encaged by his dominance. Emi had no idea of the origin of vampires. Even though she had the standard brain he longed for, she was still so stupid. He relished in this thought as he continued speaking.

Humans were so much less than vampires. Mentally, physically and spiritually so much more refined because of all their flaws. No doubts of pitch black nothings. No religion. No faiths. But there was undoubtedly something, possibly someone... waiting for him and his brother's at the edge of the universe, at the epicentre of the destructive nature of it all.

"When the first male and female vampires were seeded elsewhere, somewhere not even I know of... at the beginning of the universe, undergoing no evolution, no anything... they never questioned their ways of existence. They hunted down what they could, what satisfied them, feasting on blood as well as the hunt of normal food. And every month, they were forced to slash themselves open. We still feel pain, you know? We just... never die. So it's a thrill."

Emi closed her eyes and tilted her neck upwards as Jungkook's tongue pressed down against the milky skin there before speaking again.

"But if you think some sort of folklore like Adam and Eve is going to be told, except some sort of spooky immortal version, you're wrong. Vampires aren't fools. We're entrapped, you see, and so we hurt ourselves endlessly. Sever my head and throw it at the bottom of the Pacific ocean, and I will reincarnate into myself, spawning back. It's all like a sick video game. Like some sort of video game that nobody knows how to control and never ever will."

He gripped her by the wrists and twisted them, seeing Emi scream in pain.

"You feel that?" he gritted through his teeth as he pushed her blindly beyond her limits, ignoring her shrieks. "Be grateful! Be grateful that you can die and move on! I'm plagued, don't you get it?! Don't you fucking get it? If I killed you now, you would be free from us. You'd be free, and isn't that what you want?"

"No! No, let me go!" tears of agony were sliding down her red face. "Jungkook, please! Please! I don't want to die."

"You think you can play me like I'm some sort of fool?!" he screamed in her ear. "I know what you're doing, sow! You're my prey, not the other way around! Why would you want to live? Because you think you're gonna get out alive?! You're an idiot! All the sacrifices before you... they all ended up dying or killing themselves as we all watched in envy! And you have the audacity to want to live?!"

"I'm sorry! I-I-I'm s-sorry!" another scream as Emi shut her eyes and Jungkook finally stopped, leaving her on the bed with sprained wrists and blood coming out of her nose due to the pressure forced upon her body.

He pressed himself against the desk again, and tried walking, but failed at his attempts. Like a fly on pesticide, Jungkook was swerving until he collapsed on the floor on his tan carpet again.

She could bolt out of the room, no one to necessarily stop her, but that would be no good. The only way was to keep going on with this plan, even if it hadn't worked for now. If she kept at it, he'd think that this was just her nature.

Emi ran next to him, wrists bendy, but still trying so hard to manage herself. She crouched down on her knees, head close to Jungkook's limp one. She nudged him once and twice. Was he asleep...?

"Leave," he struggled in a weak voice. "Just go."

"No," she said, for some reason finding that she was crying. He looked weirdly broken, like a fractured china doll. "Take my blood."

"Leave."

She shook her head and whispered, "I don't want to," trying to stop herself from shedding real tears of sorriness. She had somehow triggered him, and here he was, lying there all helpless and given up.

_My inner empath will one day get me killed._

"Leave. Don't make me snap your wrists worse and make you regret it." He groaned, "Didn't you say... you wanted to live?"

The thought of the pain of having her wrists bend over backwards, bones cracking through her flesh, made Emi shudder, but she couldn't will herself to move.

"I... I can't leave you here Jungkook. I want to help you. I'm sorry for whatever I did. I just... want your forgiveness. I don't know anything about vampires, I don't know what you face, what you see, how you think. But I..." she sniffled. "Fuck, I'm an idiot. I know I'll regret this. But just... oh god, just bite me."

The young boy's eyes opened, and he suddenly didn't seem as stifled as he had first seemed. In fact, he seemed calm, blinking slowly, staring as if right at her soul.

"You want me to kill you?" he asked in a neutral expression.

"No."

"Then... then why are you offering yourself to me?"

Emi looked away, rubbing her wrists. "I can't bare to see you like this. I don't want to."

"Do I frighten you?"

"Yes."

"A lot?"

"Yes... but I don't care much about fear. Doing good outweighs the bad. I won't die if I offer a little bit of myself to you, now will I?"

"How can you trust me so easily?"

"I don't. But I guess sometimes there is no option, is there?" Emi smiled weakly at him, a sad sparkle in her eyes. "I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I may as well be useful, you know?" she sighed as a tear dropped down, quoting Jimin from earlier that very same day. "I don't think you would get it, but... maybe somewhere, deep down... I believe you might."

Jungkook thought she was an idiot. An absolute idiot. What angle was she playing at? She couldn't be that good of a manipulator, just by her looks, but perhaps to start judging a book by its cover right now was a little hypocritical.

And anyways, she smelt so tempting.

And her words... as they slowly registered through him, Jungkook felt some sort of wave rush over him. Some sort of feeling of strange enlightenment after a kill. Except he hadn't killed her. It was just that smile... that forced smile as she silently wept, biting down on her lower lip as she wiped at the blood dried around her nose.

Jungkook slowly reclined forward, nauseated, and his fangs slowly pierced down on the ridge of her collarbones. Emi, true to her word, trembled and shook and rumbled. And yet, did not peep a word, only let out gasps of pain.

When he was done, his wet tongue traced over the two holes in her skin and he sealed it with a small kiss, feeling radiated as Emi practically dozed in and out of consciousness. He didn't feel ravenous for some reason, only... only weirdly grateful.

"I'll protect you," he said, bowing his head at her in gratitude. "Thank you."

Emi felt her drowsy body wilt, powerless to her own will. She didn't know what to say to that.

"We... have school," she exhaled out heavily, the sound reverberating around her eardrums.

He didn't respond in time. The last thing she remembered was the look on his face of... absolutely nothing. No emotion on his face whatsoever. Emptiness. A blank canvas that even the rest of her mind failed to paint up out of hysteria.

And then... it all just went black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far!!! Next chapter will incorporate the backstory of the protagonist and how she ended up there, since I failed to mention that. Character depth is important even though I don't really wanna blab too much in chapters. *sigh*
> 
> Kudos to me, maybe, for such originality? Yeah... no? That's okay too, I'll still write. Hehe hope you enjoyed some of that, though~


	4. The Drowning Prince and Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI. HAPPY NEW YEAR. omg idk why i just updated this now its 2:32am. I tried not to make it tooooo detailed. Idk. Okok enjoy some graphic stuff lol for a bit ;)

The air inside the vehicle was mildly redolant, as if having been furnished that way before the eight of them occupying it. There was a strange stuffy smell to it, though, like it had been preserved somehow for quite the time now. It had been the exact same a couple of days ago.

But Emi wouldn't really know. She just sat there, in her uniform, which consisted of a short pleated skirt, sheer polyester long-sleeve blouse with a grand white bow hanging down from it, tucked under a black sleek blazer, with another red bow tied under the collar, showing over the shell fabric.

Crimson and ripe, and hanging down across her chest neatly.

She felt all dressed up for nothing, pampered up with makeup at Seokjin's serious request; and Emi wasn't one to want to be hunted down at night in his fury, so she had obliged.

"Oh, and use red lipstick," he had said, leaning against the bench with a concentrated gaze at Emi, who was in front of the fireplace trying to heat up from being thrown into the cold by Jimin.

"Isn't that... um, I don't know... maybe just a little too much for school?"

"Don't be such a dummy, prey, you're supposed to look good. Especially to us since we own you. Don't ask questions and do as I say."

"Can you hear yourself sometimes?" she muttered under her breath, chattering, as Jungkook made himself some sort of sandwich. She had been lucky she was on the brink of hypothermia in front of the fireplace otherwise he probably would've forced her to make one for him.

Now, here she was, herself sandwiched between a crisp Seokjin and a casual Namjoon. This was going to be the first time she was going to be attending at her new Night Academy on a Monday. The only person in her grade was Jungkook. The rest were all in the older years. But it didn't even matter since the boys never really aged from here on out.

She had arrived on a Saturday afternoon, in the same limousine she was in now. Her father was overseas on a business trip, and Emi had gotten a phonecall from his trusted manager who she had known since childhood, to stop living alone and go stay at their boss's empty holiday house closer to her school. She had been a scholarship student, but supposedly there was a new school she would be attending.

There surely must've been some paperwork or something... but she hadn't even had the time, let alone the courage, to ask about any of that at all in the past couple days.

Once she had seen the black vehicle park up right in front of her house, she had loaded her luggage out the back and then gotten in, wearing something casual. She had expected for it to be some sort of discrete pathway to take, but the second they took the highway away from the city, Emi knew something was wrong.

She had been anxious to get out of the car. She couldn't even see the driver. The windows from outside were always tinted black and there was a panel separating the front from the back.

On arrival, she had opened the door herself with the given keys. Stumbling across Namjoon, who had been sitting there in a chair, reading flippantly.

The conversation had been short and vague, until all the boys had gathered round her suddenly, like mosquitos to a lamplight, and taken the key from her. But she had unlocked another secret instead.

They had made it very clear what they were in an instant. Emi still had had a hard time believing it, so she had gulped and dashed. Taehyung had caught her in the corner of the corridor, and out of pathetic shock, the helpless girl had passed out.

She woke up then in a red room, a chamber-like place, that had a little ebon door heading to a much scarier place.

"The Game Room," as Taehyung had called it.

It wasn't long before he had pinned her down, stuck his hand under the waist of her shorts and violated her completely.

But it wasn't like she let him get too far anyway, even though he was dangerous. She had outsmarted him and turned to Namjoon, the only one who had seemed human, before being bitten by him too, right in the wrist.

She realised, though, that within less than a day, the marks had healed up. It was strange to have waken up on a bed, dressed in a thin nightgown, her skin clear. She still had no idea how it worked, or who had made her change, but honestly, as long as she was left in one piece when she awoke, she didn't even mind.

The second day, Taehyung had snatched her again, but they had stalled. Sitting there on his velvet bed, for the first couple of hours, she had asked him questions. Angered him a couple of times, admired his collection of knives even as her knees trembled, and she had tried so hard to make some sort of human connection with him.

She had had no encounters with the rest of them personally until Jimin, and only recently Jungkook.

Now, the two were gazing straight at her. Emi could see that in her peripheral as she looked down at the floor. Namjoon was reading a book beside her, and Seokjin with his legs crossed was playing with the buttons on his uniform's blazer sleeve.

Hoseok, the only one she hadn't spoken a word to, was sitting there opposite her, with a black cat curled up in his lap, stroking it. Yoongi had his head pressed against the window, eyes closed with earphones in as he snoozed, and Taehyung was in a pissed off mood so he was muttering under his breath every so often.

Emi didn't dare meet any of their eyes.

Jimin was staring at her neck, at the bite mark he had created, slightly revealed. Jungkook noticed it, too, tapping his fingers impatiently, waiting for them to get to class so he could ask her about it. Had he been so blind with hunger before that he hadn't even seen it? And Taehyung's mark, too, on the other side of her collarbone area?

Even though Jungkook knew it was supposed to be that they all drank from her, it still always fucking pissed him off. He had even gotten possessive with Shelly. But after he had turned her down and realised she was completely in love with him, the blondie had grabbed a knife and stabbed herself right through with the rejection.

The youngest boy sighed, looking away from Emi and out the darkness of the trees passing by.

He still remembered Taehyung's words. _"Thanks for finishing her off, Brother."_

It was sickly morbid and yet, nothing but expected.

Emi shifted in her seat. Even Yoongi opened his eyes then. They stared at her, reacting the same way a shark would react to diluted blood in water. Their pupils, she noticed, widened so much every time that their eyes were almost completely black. It scared her a lot. That's when they _really_ looked like monsters...

"Drink this," Seokjin said suddenly, reaching into the inside of his blazer and grabbing something out.

It was a juice bottle, the flavour of cranberry. He smiled thoughtfully, but his pupils were still largely dilated. In her mind, she imagined his button eyes ravaging her body the same way the youngest three boys had, and it made her shudder.

"Thanks?"

"No need to thank me," he triumphed, nose stuck up into the air. "I decided that you should have it. You could become anaemic and we don't want that. Believe it or not, livestock should always be treated well. It's like milking a dying cow, a bit. Who would want that? It's no good for the milking company anyway."

Now they were comparing her to a cow. How lovely.

"She's not a cow," Hoseok mumbled. "She's Emi."

Namjoon laughed lightly. "You calling it by it's given name now, huh?"

And now an _'it.'_ Talk about human rights.

"Well, Jin said we should keep her healthy, right? What about her mentality?"

"How about you stop being such a disgraceful shit sometimes?" Yoongi huffed, his eyes still shut, with hefty, drowsy breaths. "You like to act human or something?"

Human sounded as if a replacement for the word animal. Quite ironic, really.

"No," Hoseok said, elbowing Yoongi who was right next to him. "I'm just saying that you're an idiot if you think that she's not the human one."

Yoongi had his eyes opened now, glaring.

Namjoon glowered. "So we're empaths now, huh?"

The tension was heavy. Jimin and Jungkook were glaring at Emi, who had her head down again, but this time in shame. Thankfully, she couldn't see Taehyung without looking past Seokjin, so it made it easier for her to avoid at least one person unwillingly.

"No, Namjoon. You're not understanding the point–"

"Stop," Jin cut in, all at once. "Fight in your own time. Have some dignity. Hoseok is right, Namjoon. We may not be capable of feeling pathetic human feelings, but that doesn't mean our livestock here isn't. And to at least make her last a while, we've got to treat her right."

"Your just Father's pawn," Yoongi muttered. "You never knew what we went through because you were the favourite child from the favourite wife, little whore Elizabeth."

The conversation seemed to have swerved from one topic to another. Emi stared at the juicebox in her hand. She pictured it as a gun. If she could shoot them all and jump out of the car, it would've been fine.

But no. It didn't work like that.

"You shut up," Taehyung practically growled.

"Or else what?" Yoongi retorted wildly, yanking out his earphones and leaning in closely. They were staring each other off on alternate sides of the vehicle.

"I'll-"

"You'll kill me?"

Taehyung was quick to punch Yoongi in the face neatly, in the flash of an instant, before sitting back down in his seat. The older boy spat out blood against the window and gasped.

The cat on Hoseok's lap moved from him to the peach haired brother and purred in his lap. Yoongi flinched, staring straight at Taehyung with a cold and deadly look. His younger counterpart gave him the same icey stare. Cold killers, facing each other off. And yet, when they came to each other, their conflict could only reach so far.

Yoongi resigned, hand going up to feel his jaw as he locked and unlocked it.

"Fuck you," he muttered, the sting still everpresent.

"I told you all to relax," Seokjin said stiffly, no sign of emotion in his voice or demeanour. "You can fight all you want at home. In public, you have to behave."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The awkward car ride seemed to be dragging on. When they finally got out, though, the pang of fresh air blowing past Emi's face was a gift.

She took in a deep breath, hauling her bag over one shoulder with her eyes closed. This is the freedom which had been stripped away from her.

A hand on her shoulder suddenly prompted her back to life. Confused, she turned to see whose it belonged to.

Jungkook was staring at her sternly. It made Emi nervous and on edge. Was he going to steal her away? Take her to the edge of the forest, cut her neck open, and pull out her lungs? It was terrifying. Screw the fact that he was beautiful. What difference did beauty make when you were a threat to society?

She thought of all of them as tyrants of a sort. If they really wanted to, they could rule the world, since they were unstoppable. She had thought of this before, but if she was somebody who knew she was never going to die... incapable to die... she could do anything and everything.

Really, what was pulling her back was this feeling of time running out.

"Art is long, life is short," she still remembered that quote as her father's favourite. "The point of existence isn't to exist forever, but rather to create something that will, my daughter. Always remember that."

And here she was, lost in Jungkook's childish eyes, melting away into the past. He was hypnotic and every bit as terrifying.

"Emi," he said in a whisper. "Jimin?"

"What?"

The others were already walking up ahead, bags on their shoulders, walking up the stairs.

Namjoon turned around and gestured towards them, whistling. "Oi, you two! Hurry up!"

Jungkook glimpsed and put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. Emi just stared at him in confusion.

"I mean, I don't care," he said. "But it's embarrassing that you're parading Jimin's mark around like that. Kind of pathetic," and then he began walking.

Emi kept her steps in sync with his. "What do you mean?"

"Your bite mark," he sighed, looking straight. "It's visible."

Right. She knew that. But why did it matter? She was afraid if she hadn't showed it off a little bit, Jimin was going to do something far worse to her. It wouldn't be good enough to tell Jungkook that, though. Clearly vampires feared nothing, and they had never learnt to, so how was it to explain to someone what it was like to fear a cold, restricted death?

"I... it's too far up. I couldn't cover it. I don't know," Emi mumbled.

Jungkook just sighed for the second time in a row, regretting the fact that he had mentioned it at all to begin with.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

During class, Emi watched all the girls and boys. They side-eyed her weirdly when she did, and Emi darted her gaze away. Even though it was only the first week, she already felt stained by the brothers.

Seeing normal people was... disorientating. She hadn't even known much about night schools but apparently they were more popular than not.

"Are all of these people vampires, too?" Emi whispered to Jungkook as they walked to second period cooking class.

He didn't even look down at her walking beside him. All he said was, "Don't be an idiot," leaving her wondering further.

"Do I have to find out myself?" she teased.

This caused him to finally notice her. He let out an exasperated sigh and pushed her.

"Hey-"

"Shut your mouth," he growled, covering her mouth with his large hand and throwing her inside a room.

Her sounds were being muffled as he shoved her right back against a table and shut the door, standing against it. Emi caught her breath finally, watching him watching her, a safe distance between them.

She calmed down, but still dared to ask, "What if I scream?"

"I'll be right there in an instant to slit your throat with the butcher's knife over there," he nodded towards the back wall, where the kitchen bench of the empty cooking room held a set of knives propelled upwards sharply.

When she turned back to face him, he was already right in front of her, smirking.

"Now, make me something."

"Make you something?"

"You'd be useless if you don't do as I told you."

"Hm," she contempelated his statement. "Alright... well, what do you, um... want me to make you?"

"Milk rice pudding," he said, moving away from her to pull out a chair by the table and sit. "I'll be waiting right here till you're done."

Emi sighed. What had her destiny come to? Making food for a supernatural murderer? Did vampires even need food?

"Uh... okay," she said, slowly walking towards the fridge and opening it to see milk right there. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"You don't."

"What if I told you I didn't know how to make it?"

Of course, Emi did. Stangely, it was one of the only few things she did know. Probably because rice pudding was one of her favourites. She used to make it all the time for her father when he was sick. It brought back memories.

"Then I'd tell you you were lying because I know you've made it before," Jungkook retorted.

Emi reached for the milk and placed it on the bench as she grabbed out for a cup to pour it in, and a bowl.

"Can I ask how?"

"Well, let's see... technically you _can_ ask me. But will I tell you the answer? No."

"And why not?"

He almost hissed. "Don't push your luck, Peach. I'll have to make you suffer if you keep pestering me the way you are now."

Emi sighed. "I didn't think that my question would violate you."

"Are you daft? I'm not violated. But you're not supposed to know some things. You're under our control now. What information we have of you and your past... it belongs to us now. We decide what to do with that knowledge, and one of them is not telling you."

There was no real point to argue anymore. She just shrugged, and when she finally finished the milk rice pudding, and Jungkook ate it with delight, she sighed.

Emi watched him eat like a rabbit, looking almost at peace and childish.

He suddenly snapped around and squinted. "What're ya staring at?" he was still chewing.

"Nothing. Well, you, but I was just admiring— I mean, I just noticed how you like it. And it makes me feel... proud? Of my own cooking, I guess."

He gulped down but had his head tilted to the side in puzzlement. Then, he ignored her and continued munching. When he was finished completely, he got up to leave out the door.

"Hey!"

Jungkook whirled around. "Sow?"

"Try say my name. Promise it's simple: Emi. Eh. Mee. — Help me clean up?"

He chuckled. "You talking to me like some friend or something?"

And suddenly he gripped her hard by her crimson tie, eyes wild and black and threatening, in her face in less than a second. "Listen here, you slutty piece of shit. You don't get that right, you hear?" His grip tightened as he shoved her down on the table by the sink. "You don't have free will. You're just like us — think of us as your family, if you will. Your brothers. Have you ever had a brother?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I'm the one that makes your life living hell, you got that?"

Irritated and annoyed, Emi tried to test her luck. She kneed him in his groin and spat on his face. "You all do! You're all so fucked up!"

And as she ran for the door, she bumped into a figure. Seokjin slapped her in the face and sent her flying back down onto the floor, legs open with her panties on display.

He peered down in curiosity as if nothing had happened. "Thought I told you to wear no underwear? And I didn't notice before, but you didn't even wear your stockings. How disgusting and disobedient."

Emi gulped. Her hair was all over her face.

"As for you," Seokjin narrowed his eyes in slits and stared him down like an eagle. "Don't make our prey act out like that. One more false move... and our father will know."

Jungkook huffed. "Fuck him. And fuck you. Humans are weird. She didn't even let me taste her blood."

"Take her home," the eldest ordered. "Before you make any more mistakes."

"No."

"Jungkook. This is a warning."

"Fine... but because I wanted to."

"Even better." Seokjin turned to leave, but then stopped and turned around slowly, simply staring at Emi with distaste and judgement. "Oh and, brother, make sure she pays."

He chuckled briefly. "Didn't have to ask, Jin." When he left, Jungkook added, "I hate that cunt."

He turned walked to Emi and crouched. "You excited to spend some time with me, ha? You want me to fuck you? Lick you? Tease you? Want to play the princess for a while?"

"Jungkook—"

"Call me Kookie," he smirked, looking into her wide brown orbs. "You get that luxury."

He seemed kind, but he was just too much. She couldn't help it. "What are... are you doing?" his vulgar words placed inescapable thoughts in her mind that made her uncomfortable.

His grin widened, eyes sparkled. And that was the last thing she saw.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

There was no noise. Just aquamarine. Everywhere. And there was no real pain, just restriction of the lungs. A challenge Jungkook gladly accepted.

Bubbles wrapped around her figure. Naked. Little naked lamb. So precious.

He touched her, brought her back against the pool's edge, brushing her hair to the side of her face as his hand slipped between her legs.

He didn't like his girls so skinny but maybe soon she'd turn into curves. After all, she was only a couple months younger than him and had some time for that. She had the hip to waist ratio, but not the meat.

His fingers found her clitoris, and he played with it. Round and round, tracing the alphabet. In English, and then in different languages; Greek, Russian, Farsi, even Sanskrit.

Her body jerked here and there, and he was fascinated by it. Watching her tremble unconsciously. She had a gash running down from the middle of her chest down to the top of her belly button.

If Jimin thought his mark was impressive, this would be something else.

He let go over her wet and mangled body and stood over her. Why was she so interesting?

He stared at her for what felt like ages before her eyes fluttered open like a young child's, and then she began to realise.

"Wha..."

"Shh-shh-shh. Don't panic. You're okay now."

Emi sat upright, realising she was naked, realising there was a gash running down from between her breasts midway to just abover her belly button. 

"Oh my god..." she cried into her hands, freezing and losing blood. "Oh my god... Why?!" she screamed into her hand, curling up and shaking as she cried.

She felt the pain, the searing cold prickling her skin. She'd lost sense in her feet. Moving was agony.

"Have I made you suffer enough?"

She hiccuped and let out noises of terror. Screams. Petrified screams that made him wince a bit. 

"Hey. At least you were unconscious, right?"

She was losing her mind. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She had nothing to lose.

"You should've killed me!" she screamed up to him, panting and wheezing. "You shouldn't have let me live!"

"Emi... Emi, calm down."

"I can't. I can't! I want to die. Die! Cut me again — cut me again! I'll do it myself — PLEASE!"

He picked her up off the floor by simply grabbing onto her neck. He gritted, "I said... Shuuuut. Up!"

And threw her into the pool that was glistening a rich blue topaz colour. Light glittered around everywhere, until the impact of her body broke the smoothness of the water. She surfaced to the top, screaming.

"I can't swim! Jung—" gurgle "I— can't swim! Help! Please!"

He watched her sink, float down like a mermaid. And it hurt him everywhere, because once, he was as skinny and as incapable as her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

He saw her black pearl earrings glistening. They had a beautiful, dark sheen he loved to look at, contrasting against Claudia's fine, olive skin.

Only eight years old, his mother grabbed Jungkook by the ear and twisted them. "You go back into your room, you make your mother proud! I won't let Willow beat me with that one son of his."

"Mama, ouch! Ouch, it hurts!"

"Good."

He dropped the football from his hand as she kicked him in the head, to the dirt, making him taste it and have it stuck to all his teeth. 

She pressed down on his skin with her heels and threw rocks. "That's what happens when you escape during studying time! You hear?"

He was crying silently, kicked around worthlessly. But there was a particular feeling that accompanied the taste of blood in one's mouth. It was self-pity and self-realisation. Hatred for humanity — the one place he could never truly be a part of. And because of that, had to suffer. 

"Mama!" he sobbed. "Stop, please!"

She crouched down and twisted his ear till he was standing up, limping and bruised.

"Son. Today, I'm going to teach you how to swim."

"No, no! Mama, please. Please!"

"You've had one too many chances and it's time that you learn."

She grabbed him by the throat, and threw him into the lake, a metre or two ahead, and Jungkook felt the water cave inside his lungs. The last thing he saw was his mother turning around in her white dress, black hair like a fountain, as he frantically swallowed gallons of water trying to call out for her.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jungkook dived in flawlessly, feeling the water engulf him fully. He swam down, effortlessly, and grabbed Emi by her underarms. He really looked at her then, dark hair floating everywhere, lips closed as well as her eyes. Her makeup was gone. She was bare... everywhere.

Wrapping his body around hers, Jungkook brought her in his embrace, and pressed his lips against hers. Kissing her, feeling their lips swirl in motion. There was something between them. He felt electrified. It was strange—so wrong yet so right. 

Emi's eyes opened partly, in a trance-like state. Was she dead? She hoped so. Jungkook's kiss almost gave her life. Almost.

The next thing she knew, she was gasping in air. Sputtering water and puke.

Jungkook stared down at her and threw her a towel.

"I'm sorry," he said, walking away, thinking things he could never say out loud.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im off to schleeeep man. I posted this too late and I'll edit asap. Goodnight  Whoever's reasing this, omg bless your soul lol~~


End file.
